


New Baby

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She wore the soft pink dress, with small flowers embroidered around the edge of the skirt.





	

It wasn't supposed to be that way.  
She wore the soft pink dress; her favorite, with small flowers embroidered around the edge of the skirt; and white shiny shoes that always made her really happy because they make the same sound as her moms' shoes on the wooden floor.  
When she walked down the long pink and blue corridor, holding her daddy's hand she could see that he was forcing himself to walk slowly, trying hard to match her pace, although he'd much rather lift her up into his arms and run like crazy to be back with mom and the new baby.  
Emily was a big sister now and she felt she should act like one.

Baby William is so small. He just wriggles and yawns and cries and sleeps and eats. Sleep and eat and then sleep some more. Maybe he's tired. He must be tired, mom and dad sure look tired, but they can't stop smiling, and look at him, and cary him around and talk to him in funny voices, and make Emily feel like she's not there.  
When mom came home with baby Will, not Bill, everybody was waiting for him. Grandma Maggie; all three uncles; mommy's friend from work, miss Monica and her not-boyfriend John, Emily thinks it must be an FBI thing, even Mr. Skinner stoped by. Uncle Bill called, but not even that could dampen dad's spirit. He practically refused to put the baby down, even when he made to smelliest poop ever!  
"Now who's a little party pooper?" He laughed wrinkling his nose "He's got that from you Scully"  
"No he doesn't!" Mom argued smiling "let's see, out of people in this room, who can silence a meeting with one bat-crap crazy theory?" Dad just laughed and went upstairs to change Will's diaper.  
The party went on, the new baby sleept peacefully going around from hands to hands, and no one noticed when Emily disappeared.

"It wasn't supposed to be that way" Emily said to herself sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, almost hidden from view of anyone who might enter her room.  
The baby was not supposed to take her place. She never was that little baby egg roll for them, they never laughed at her every sigh and yawn, or carried her around all day long, or kissed her every 3 minutes no matter if she slept or screamed her lungs out. Because she wasn't theirs. She might be mommy's but not like that, mommy didn't carry her in her belly for months, and Mulder sure wasn't her real daddy. Even tough she loved them all the same, she loved them very much. She loved the times dad took her out for ice cream, or when mom made her hot chocolate when she couldn't sleep. Or that time when she scraped her knees learning how to ride a bike, and dad gave her a piggyback ride home so that mom could take care of her scrapes because she was very good at that, he knew because she was his doctor too. But now, what if they didn't want her anymore?

"Emily?" Mulder knocked softly on her door  
"Yeah?" She quickly tried to wipe the tears with her sleeve before he could see them  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I'm fine, dad" she sniffed embarrassingly and he sat beside her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her  
"Oh no, baby, why are you crying?" The concern in his voice broke her resolve and she started to sob violently into his shirt. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently, rubbing her back, hiding her in his arms.  
"Don't cry sweetie" but his words made her cry harder "shhhh, talk to me" he drop kisses on the top of her head, holding her fast and waiting for her to calm enough to speak  
"What happened?" Scully found them and crossed the room quickly, kneeling beside them, looking at Mulder for some kind of explanation, but he had none "Emily, honey, what's wrong?"  
"You..." Emily tried to take a shaky breath between sobs "you don't want me anymore!" Another wave of fear and sadness rolled through her and she started to cry again, feeling Mulder's arms tighten around her and Scully scooting closer to put her arms around them both.  
"Oh God Emily, baby, don't say that" he breathed into her ear, his voice shaking slightly  
"We love you more than ever" Scully said, kissing her head "is this about Will?"  
Emily nodded slightly, starting to calm slowly  
"You're afraid that now when we have him, we won't love you anymore?" He asked and Emily's arms just tightened around him, visibly.  
"Listen to me Emily" Scully looked at her daughter and the love of her life "when you love someone, nothing can change that"  
"No one can touch that" he added softly  
"It's the only truth that no one can deny or hide"  
"Whatever happens in your life, it's the one thing you can be sure of, that we will always love you" Mulder said quietly  
"More than anything in the world"  
"This or any other world out there" Emily slowly looked up at her parents. Mom wiped the last tears of her face and dad kissed her forehead, smiling softly  
"Better?" mom asked with a smile and reached out to wipe the tear of dad's face as well  
"Yeah" Emily breathed deeply and reached for tissue from her bedside table  
"Good, now go get cleaned up and let's eat" she untangled herself from her dad and headed for the bathroom  
"You're a great mom, Scully" Mulder whispered kissing her lips softly  
"Only because I have help"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story, all the kudos and comments. I love you all.


End file.
